galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 9 - Chapter 12 - New Mission-edited
CH 12 New Mission I ordered my friends and crew back to the ship. Malmoru had instant and unquestioned authority and no one asked any questions. The word was, that the White Innocent Fur had indeed prevented the darkest spirit from causing the demise of all Togar. The dark spirit, so the word among the Togar had manifested itself in the High Priestess. Something that fits well with the believes and also apparently resonated well with the rebels and dissidents. The demise of the queen, by the hand of that dark spirit, was seen as a validation of the past prophecies. The appearance of their highest god and spirit had been witnessed by millions and sent the cats of Togar in a religious frenzy. The glowing Togar god officially appointed an interim steward and took on the form of a mortal Togar to pose as that steward until the Lost King could be found. Cherubim had contacted the Admirals and they confirmed that the abducted Union citizen was back safe and sound. Malmoru actually shook my hand as I too was ready to board the Tigershark. "Those who expect you to be the same evil entity as you have been are wrong. I pledge my support to you Dark One, even though what need do you have for that?" I kept holding his big paw. "No, indeed the Dark One has no need for alliances and pledges of support, but why not forget such pledges and simply give friendship a chance to grow. A concept that was missing in that First Universe." He declined his stately head. "That is a worthy goal indeed. I am an Elder of the Universe and I am guarding and hiding a token of yours." He suddenly held a tray on it an ornate cup, in a dark pewter shape. "This is Conscientia tenebris. It is yours I am certain." I reached out for it and as I touched it, my mind was filled with great knowledge. While the images and that knowledge was so far beyond me, I understood nothing. It was the essence of my brother who did and his presence was stronger than ever and his mind had reached levels that were truly immortal. "Fear me not sister." "How can you share my mind and body and think that I am afraid? I am still Viking!" He silently laughed. "Yes, sister indeed." I thanked Malmoru and boarded my ship. The crew had once again assembled, each and everyone of them and they all snapped to attention." They were all there. I swallowed. "Mr.Hi are we complete?" He seemed to fight a similar sentiment as he answered with emotion in his voice. "Aye, Captain. All 834 Officers, enlisted and marines are here. We are indeed complete." I looked at all of them. "Crew and friends, I know you technically earned some R and R, what do you think?" Sodoby said. "With all due respect Captain, keep that R & R and let us get some vacuum under the keel." They all cheered with an almost fanatic fervor. "Captain Olafson." --""-- A few moments later, I arrived on our bridge and said. "Mr. Xon take the Conn and take her out. Elfi please contact Command and request an update on our orders." "Aye Captain." Har-Hi asked. "Where are you going to be?" "I am getting out of this catsuit, have a nice swim and a good meal in our Den, and you my friend need to get out of that red pelt yourself. You are not a very convincing Togar anyway." "Good idea and you are right." "Where is Cherubim? Is she aboard?" Mehedi shook his head. "No Captain, she prefers her own ways and disappeared, most likely into a new identity." I was ready to leave the bridge when I almost dripped over Meeze. "Oh right, Mr.Meeze. There are a few questions and a discussion we need to have." "Meeze? I wanz noz zo be on ze hookz." "Where did you go and where did you get that fleet?" "Stoopiz admiralz noz wanz zo helpz ze Sweezie Joolaiz. So meeze takez shipz and goez to Quaraz and speakez zo ze bigz onze. Meeze wanz ze Magolax anz ze Vikarz, Meeze gez zem, simplez. Whyz youz askz?" "And you think that explains it?" "Yeez." "Who gave you a Union ship, where is it now and how did you manage to fly and navigate?" "Admiralz makez Meeze, speciaizt. Meeze azkes forz ze shipz anz gez iz. Itz a littlez Scropionz no complicazed." He sounded suddenly offended."Whaaz? Yuz zink Meeze stoopiz. Meeze givez shipz backz zo ze Unionz az ze gatez. You zink me simpliz anz stoopiz wormz. Meeze livez forz ze longz timz az ze crucizible. Wheeze knowz technologiz of ze manzy!" I could not help but be amazed, despite the hard to understand worm. I realized that he was way more than a simple scavenger. The worm raised his upper body. "Nowz everzin ezplainzed. Givz me jobz, pleaze? Admiralz maze me memberz buz noz saiz waz." "We will get back to that, Mr. Meeze. There are far more questions, but I recognize your continuous dedication to members of this crew and going out of your way to help your friends. Therefore I officially welcome you and accept you as a member of this crew. As for what position, frankly, I have no clue. Why don't you tell Mr.Hi what department you want to be in?" "Alrighz, Meeze tinkz abouz zat." --""-- I sighed deeply as I entered my quarters. I noticed that the bed was now made up for two, Shea had indeed moved in and I realized how much I had neglected her lately. Just as I was thinking that she came in, still wearing her spotted fur costume. She looked at me. "We are still lovers right?" I embraced her. "I was just thinking about that. How much I have neglected you." "I knew it will never be easy between us. You are the Captain first and foremost and that is what you are. I just wanted to make sure we still..." "Yes, we still are. I have changed much, meaning I know who I am now, and with that comes confidence and certainty. It is me, Erica, who loves you." She blinked, her intellect was churning my words, but her emotions won over and we embraced and she caressed me. "That fur is really soft..." I did not go swimming but found myself in her arms and in our bed. The Tigershark had left the Togar system and was now in Quasi space, our destination was Mildrus Edge, A Union colony with a small Union Fleet Outpost. --""-- The man in the golden helmet and green cloak appeared human to Lord Lumis, but his senses told him that he was facing an entity of great power. The man pointed towards the former city fortress and caravanserai of the Estresa tribe and merchant family. "Lord Lumis, we find a more pleasant place to discuss and converse inside. The Yellow wall is soon upon Sandakaar." Lumis and the man who had yet to give his name went back to the Estresa compound. While Lumis should have been immune to such things and had not been to Avondur or the city of Sandakaar for thousands of years, he knew what the man was referring to, and why the merchants and shop keepers started to shutter their shops and stalls. This, until now very busy, apparently primitive market, started to clear, as everyone cleared the dusty hard packed dirt streets and aisles between the sturdy tents and stalls. The market had been crowded with beings of many shapes and sizes. Some were humanoid but humanoid shapes were in the minority. As diverse as the beings were so were their clothing and gear. A few sported modern, sophisticated looking armor and weapons while others wore anachronistic armor paired with swords, clubs, and spears. The only common theme was that they all were armed. The host or proprietor of the rest tent, a somewhat humanoid dressed in colorful loose-fitting clothing with a beak instead of a mouth said. "Honored guests, you just made it in time. I am sealing the place. the Yellow Wall is rolling in a full hour earlier than usual, meaning it is driven by strong winds." Lumis sat down at the same cushion he had occupied before. The man took off his helmet with measured moves and sat down across Lumis. The Lord of light said. "Would you give me a name?" "I had many years over the past. I have known Sata and Corfic, why don't you call me Ciferus?" Lord Lumis jumped up. "You are a denizen of the Nether worlds and an agent of darkness and evil. I exist to banish creatures like you." "Sit down, Lumis. This is Avondur and by decree of the Seven Circles, neutral ground. I know your mistress abides by it." Lumis sat down but kept his hand on his sword. "What do you want?" "The same as you, slaying the Dark One before he fully resurrects." Lumis watched as workers of the caravanserai placed steel framed transparent panels between the sturdy tent poles and locked them in place. The market square beyond was now deserted. Everything was boarded and shuttered tight. Lumis hissed. "Is he not an associate of yours?" Ciferus laughed. "For someone whose sole existence culminates in a confrontation with the Dark One, you know so little. Is it may be true that your legendary haughtiness is even more blinding, or did you somehow think this age will never dawn?" "I exist to fight and destroy all that is darkness, including you. Now speak or leave." The demon lord or whatever he laughed again. "Alright, Lord of Light. Your light has long been tainted. The one called PEAC left the Alliance even before it was really formed, the one entity that is truly the opposite of evil casts no shadow and has not been associated with Crea." Ciferus stapled his fingers. "When the Alliance formed by your precious Crea defeated the Dark One. The Nether Realms were without master and nine entities rose to claim these realms. I managed to conquer two and poised to take another one." Lumis made an airy wave. "And that means what to the light? Your struggles of the Nether realms are not even relevant to this the prime universe." "You are supposed to be an entity of great wisdom. I begin to lose the little respect I had for you. You are ignorance personified." "You insult me again and I care not what pacts of neutrality exist and I slay you!" "This response proves my point. Crea and her alliance did not succeed in destroying the Dark One. He was promised revenge and resurrection. The very reason Crea felt it necessary to create you and a thousand schemes to prevent this resurrection." Ciferus and Lumis watched as a dense cloud of yellow dust rolled over the city. Turning bright day into a dark twilight, pounding the shutters and panels with gale wind force. Ciferus continued. "Yet all the schemes and plans were unsuccessful, what can one even as powerful as Crea do against the will and promise of the One behind it all?" Lumis was certain there were dark shapes within the billowing clouds of dust. "With all these lectures you have not told me what you want. You did not seek me out without a purpose." "When the Dark One resurrects he will reclaim the Nether realms and punish those who took advantage of his absence. I am as afraid as Crea of that day, thus if there is a weapon that can kill or stop that entity, I want you to find it." Lumis had to agree, that made sense and he said. "Where is that weapon?" "If I knew, Lumis. I'd take it myself and do the deed. Let us go to the Sentinel of the Rifts and seek passage into the Realm of the Old Ones. It is said Invictus Rex, the first Emperor knows where it is." --""-- Mildrus Edge was a wet world, not the kind I found pleasant, but basically a big swamp and jungle ball. Due to its virtually non-existent axial tilt, the planet's climate was was pretty much the same year round and due to the fact it was on the closer side of the Goldilocks zone, there wasn't a cool region anywhere, even the large ocean was a green algae soup. From the base commandant, I learned that the local fauna consisted of slugs and snails in virtually all sizes. According to our Shaill engineer a paradise and according to Meeze. "Noz zo baz az all." The rest of my crew, however, was glad that the base was sealed. We didn't have to stay long anyway. When we arrived a package of supplies, mail and munitions were waiting for us. While Knnnkt, Wheeze and Huruf the Shaill enjoyed a little shore leave and the rest of my crew either helped with the supply and fuel transfer. I was sitting in my office with an open connection to Admiral McElligott. He sat behind his desk and smoked his trademark pipe. "Next time, I think I put a few credits in Sodoby's pool. A Togar delegation just arrived at Pluribus exploring the possibilities and requirements of Union membership. Cherubim complained that you basically took over and turned her carefully planned intelligence operation into near chaos. Killing the Togar queen, conjuring up a fleet of the ugliest, most frightening bioships I have ever seen." He chuckled. "I warned her and so did your friend Stahl. Well, she is pleased with the results as we all are, but she swears never to take you on a clandestine mission again." I sipped from my ugly skull mug and said. "Good news then. Back working with the Science Corps now?" "Yes and no, Captain. Thanks to your crew and that mentioned Science Department, we know the Ypeherix are behind these Shattered Worlds. Thanks to Eduk we also think this is related to the Seeders or the Earlies." He puffed a blue cloud of smoke. "You take that ship of yours on a tour of unexplored space in the Spinward sector and find out the reason why the Ypeherix do what they do. Find their planet of origin and solve that mystery for us. Seems that's what you guys are good at." "Aye, so I give my helmsman a pair of dice to figure out where to go?" "In your case, it might just work, but Eduk and the science corps have worked out a number of systems for you to visit. They used the progression pattern of the Ypeherix and worked it back. The rest is up to you." I had to admit that was a perfect mission. Combining science with exploration. "Thank you, Sir." "Just keep in mind while this is pretty much-unexplored space, it is the back side of the Galactic Council and we have no idea how far their reach might be into that region. So keep an eye open for any Kermac and GC activity. " --""-- There was a confident professional atmosphere of excitement in the mission control center. The Lord commander of the Skedrik Sky forces watched the many rows of technicians, engineers, system specialist, and mission control officer behind their high tech desks pressing buttons, talking into headphones and checking data and system status on monitors. Behind the Lord Commander a small crowd of Info providers with cameras and commentators speaking into microphones, telling the billions of Skedriks glued to their tele viewers at home. He then paid attention once again on the huge view screen in front of him and focused on what it displayed. There bathed by the glaring light of countless flood lights stood the proudest technical achievement of the Skedrik civilization. The first space warship, the Plobir na Tanga! It meant avenger of Plobir in the old language. The powerful 600 engos tall tapered giant was the culmination of sixty periods of research and development and would be the tool to repay the Cavaro for their attack on Plobir. Liftoff was scheduled for one hour after midnight. Exactly at the same time as the 100th anniversary of the Cavaro attack on the Plobir; or in one hour and ten minutes. The Lord Commander could hear one of the Info providers reminding his audience of the significance of that date, not that he really needed to do this as every Skedrik knew about it and every detail was taught in school. He could not help to pay attention to it anyway. The commentator said. ”Almost five hundred long periods ago we made radio contact with another sentient species in the closest star system to ours, the Cavaro. Everything changed from that day on. We finally had proof we were not alone in the universe. For centuries we were in radio contact with them, but since it takes radio waves and light over three long periods to reach them, Radio contact was the only way to interact with what we believed was a kindred civilization and friends to us. We freely shared everything with them and for a long period, we believed they did the same. It was exactly a hundred long periods ago when our scientists discovered a method to travel faster than light. This discovery was immediately shared with what we believed were our friends. We also began to built our first Faster than light spaceship to mount an expedition and visit the Cavaro for the first time. Sixty-four periods ago the historic Cavaro expedition was launched to make the long journey. We never heard from this expedition again. While our radio question to the Cavaro was still underway, a Cavaro space ship arrived here and requested landing permission to greet us all, but instead of landing and greeting us they detonated their ship right above our once so beautiful capital city Plobir. Killing 13 million including our beloved King Askried and his entire family.” He paused as everyone did when reaching this part of the events to remember the terrible crime. The Cavaro liars even accused us of destroying their ship and claimed no expedition of ours ever reached them. We had no other recourse as to declare war on them and cease all communication.” The commentator directed the attention of his audience to the warship shown on all tele viewers. ”This is our answer. We will repay the Cavaro in kind and bomb their cities to ashes. Aveng..” The Lord Commander was interrupted listening to the commentator as an Officer with fear in his face and utmost urgency in his voice reported. “Our radio wave scanners on Wurac base reported the detection of a fast moving object appearing past at the seventh orbit.” The Lord Commander paled. ”The Cavaro!” He raised the planet-wide alert. Security cleared the civilians out of the command center. The population trained for this, begun to evacuate towns and cities and retreated into the underground shelters that had been built everywhere. Missile batteries were activated and pointed skywards. King Oskread and the entire cabinet rushed to the War bunker deep under the Kolrika Mountains protected by miles of solid rock and the King ordered to launch the warship right away. Not that it was any good. The ship needed weeks to accelerate and get close to the enemy to launch them. This was theoretical of course as ship to ship warfare was considered impossible. The missiles it carried were intended to hit planetary surface targets. The Lord Commander calculated the time it took for the radio scanners to detect the enemy and the Wurac base on the sixth planet to deliver the report. It took over 52 minutes for radio messages from that base to reach Command. The reported speed of the intruder was so great that it had to be close to the orbit of the fifth planet by now. One of the sensor specialists handed him a report sheet. “Lord Commander these are the results of our size and mass calculations.” The Lord Commander stared at the numbers.”This can't be! According to this, the Cavaro ship is 1500 Enos long.” He, however, knew right away the calculations were correct. The next message followed right after he received the scanner results. “Wurac base reports the intruder has slowed down to drift and is still beyond the sixth planets orbit.” Now this message was harder to believe. ”Slowing down from 1900 Enos a second to less than ten Enos an hour in under two hours is physically impossible.” He exclaimed. It would take several million nort units of energy, exceeding the energy outputs of all Skedrik power plants by magnitudes, and subject the ship to deceleration forces that would pulverize any known material and kill any living being. The scanner expert double checked the results and could only confirm them. He was just updating the King and his cabinet of the latest developments as his connection was interrupted by a display of simple white dots. “Lord Commander we are being hailed by the intruder. It is transmitting simple mathematical sequences on all known frequencies. Every tele viewer and radio set receives them. The transmission is so strong it overpowers our own messages. There is no channel we can switch to that is not affected.” Another specialist said with a voice edging on panic. ”Millions of frequencies, every wavelength and with a sending power greater than that of our civilizations collected energy output.” Could the Cavaro become so far advanced and powerful in only a few decades? All previous indication pointed to technology quite similar at best. He reconnected with the king, using an old hard line communicator so he could finish his report. The King asked. ”Lord Commander, what are you making of this?” “I am as unprepared as you, your majesty.” “Hail them on the old Cavaro frequencies and ask them what their intentions are and continue to launch our ship. If we can not stop them, we at least can repay them in kind.” The Lord Commander gave the launch command and the first Skedrik warship lifted into space without the planned fanfare. He was also preparing to hail the enemy as he received the next frightening report. ”The Cavaro ship has accelerated to over 1500 Enos a second and is approaching our world. If the Wurac information is correct. The enemy ship will be inside the orbit of the third planet only moments after we received this message.” Another officer said. ”Lord Commander we are being hailed by the intruder again. They have responded to our contact request on the same Cavaro frequencies we have used to hail them. They responded in clear language this time and have image data embedded in the message.” The Lord Commander stood up. Straightened his uniform well aware of the gravity of this moment and the responsibility resting on his shoulders. He now had to talk to the same beings responsible for killing so many Skedrik. Beings that now returned to most likely do the same again. He took a deep breath. Everyone's attention was on him, it had become eerie quiet in the command center. He nodded to the Communications specialist. “Enable the transmission and display the visual data.” He expected to see a Cavaro. Gray skin, no hair anywhere. Large black eyes above a small nose and a small mouth. Unlike the Skedrik who still had the same short fur as the tree-dwelling Branch swingers had, that shared the same heritage as the upright moving bipedal Skedrik. They also shared the pronounced jaws and the big eyes with their non-sentient siblings. He was not prepared to see a tall peach skinned being in a black uniform. That the being was female was instantly evident in the covered but prominent mammal glands. This alien female had very long golden fur framing her face. She spoke in accent-free Kretka, the official state language of the Skedrik civilization. “Greetings, I am Captain Erica Olafson of the USS Tigershark. I represent the United Stars of the Galaxies. We are on an exploration mission here in the Spinward sector to find evidence of an alien civilization known to us as the Ypeherix. We come in peace and have no hostile intentions. Our sensors indicate that your planet may have several Deep Core seed pods. For that reason, we would like to ask your permission to conduct closer research and if confirmed remove these pods as they pose a potential risk to your civilization. Of course, if you wish no further interaction and request our departure, I am by our customs required to comply and will leave your star system.” The Lord Commander was prepared for anything but this. That the Aliens were not the Cavaro instantly evident. The possibility of other sentient civilizations besides the Cavaro was of course expected. “Greetings, I am Lord Commander of the Sky Forces. We are the Skedrik and expected you to be of the Cavaro our enemies. I have no authorities to represent my people and therefore ask you to wait until my government can formulate a response.” “Thank you, Lord Commander. We will remain at this position and await your response. The Alien female nodded friendly and terminated the transmission. --""-- The news of the Alien visitor spread like wildfire. The King convened an immediate emergency conference calling experts and scientists to attend. The King began his address. “To call the need for this conference is an understatement.” He continued right away. ”We are visited by Aliens claiming to have peaceful intentions. The first time we made contact with others we paid dearly for our trust. I am your king but this is a matter that exceeds my authority to decide alone. The alien spoke about a danger to our civilization. Not that anything she said made sense to me, but I am of the opinion they would not have wasted the effort to come here for nothing. It, however, is important we find out what they are talking about.” The Lord Commander of the Planet defense said. ”Whatever it is, it is a lie and a trick. I say coax them a little closer and we launch every missile. Making it their last.” “How do you hope to do that?” The Sky force Commander wanted to know.” That Alien ship just bridged the distance from past the seventh planet to here in less than 40 minutes. They accelerate and decelerate at will from unimaginable speeds in moments. She will outrun your missiles.” A member of the Physics Academy and one of their greatest geniuses looked up from his calculation device. ” Maybe we should simply ask them more questions and clarify what they want. Communication seems no problem. I have the feeling that we could not stop them if we had to anyway.” The King gave each one of his advisory and experts a long look and cursed. ”You supposed to provide me with answers or at least opinions. I called the finest minds of our people to an emergency conference and I get nothing.” His Cabinet leader, a graying Skedrik advanced in age but usually not shy voicing his opinion meekly said. ”What do you want us to say, your Majesty? We know as much as you. All our lives we prepared for a war with adversaries, not of our world. Today strangers showed up in a space ship that defies all our understanding of science and apparently the laws of physics itself. I tend to agree with our Lord Commander of defense. I do not trust them and frankly, I am terrified. On the other hand, I know the Sky force commander is correct, So the only option we have is talking to them.” “But what will I tell them?” “Nothing your highness. You simply ask for more information. I am sure they understand that this is a situation that requires more information exchange.” The king agreed as he saw wisdom in that. ” Let us call them.” --""-- In his finest robes of state and the entire Skedrik cabinet behind him, he stood before the camera and stared at the still dark monitor. He gave the technicians his signal and the red light above the camera flashed. “I am King Oskread, elected ruler of the Skedrik, calling the United Stars of the Galaxies ship.” The screen immediately displayed the alien female, but not just her. She was standing inside a command center of sorts. To her right sat a demonic looking red skinned being and a being shrouded in a black garment, from head to toe. His face covered by a black hood. “Greetings your majesty. I am Captain Erica Olafson of the United Stars of the Galaxies space ship Tigershark.” She more or less repeated what she had said during her initial call. The King then said. "This is a profound event of the highest historical significance and I wish I could welcome you with honors, tell you about us and learn from you what you are willing to share. However, we have welcomed and trusted aliens before and paid a horrible price. I hope you will forgive us for being cautious.” “Your majesty, I represent a civilization of many, united by commonly accepted truths. Our highest laws protect the right of others and guarantee their liberty to decide in what fashion they chose to live. We do not conquer or press our way of life upon anyone. This is your space and I will immediately and without hesitation leave. Further, if you so wish none of our ships will violate that space ever again.” “As the King and leader of my people, I am responsible to keep them safe. The only previous reference I have to base my decision is the darkest event in our history. However, your arrival also confirms that the Cavaro are not the only other sentient beings out there. This realization is both exciting and utterly frightening and I must try to get as much information as possible. So I dare not to send you away.” “I understand your majesty. Your people have ascended and opened the door to the stars. Once it is opened it can't be closed. You will soon find out this Universe is teeming with life and full of civilizations that have done the same thing. Sadly not everyone has peaceful goals or intentions.” “Do you know of the Cavaro?” “Only what we gathered from your broadcasts and your information network. It appears a primitive TL3 society only about four light years from here. We have not encountered any of them so far.” The captain listened to something the king could not hear and then said. ”Our scanners have confirmed artificial energy and five artificial objects in the process of accelerating. If they are FTL capable they reach Hyper Jump transition speed in about a week.” “You can scan and see that far?” “Yes.” “I made my decision. I want to invite you for further talks and face to face...” The Lord Commander of Defense harshly intervened. ”Your majesty you are not considering to let this lying brood of scheming aliens to remain? Are you forgetting Plobir? Are you allow history to repeat itself. I am sworn to protect us even if I must against blind rulers!” The King yelled: ” Silence, I am still the king.” However, the Lord Commander effectively split the cabinet into two groups. While most remained on the King's side. Six gathered behind the Lord Commander of defense. The King shook his fist. ”I have you arrested for treason.” “I have you removed from the throne for betraying your people.” The Lord Commander addressed the Alien woman. ”You are a not Skedrik. Therefore you are an enemy. Your vessel is targeted by thousands of our mightiest weapons.” The Alien woman was not impressed so it seemed. ”Well, it appears you people made a different choice. I can only accept such an invitation of the official local government. So I will depart now.” The King interrupted. ”Captain Olafson. I am still the King and this male is not speaking for the Skedrik.” Guards entered the room and were ordered to restrain the Lord Commander, but they hesitated as the man yelled. ”Our king has gone insane! He has invited the aliens to land! We all remember Plobir! The crater is there.” “These are not the Cavaro!” “You have only their word. If you can prove that they are not Cavaro and not their spies. If you can convince everyone about their peaceful intentions, I place myself under arrest. If you can't let me launch and destroy them before it is too late.” The alien Captain sighed. ”There is always one, now is there?” She sat down. ”Maybe the easiest way to demonstrate our true intentions and that I was truthful when I said we came in peace. You would not talk if I did not. Your majesty, I invite you to launch your missiles. One or all of them. Target us and after they have found their target we talk again.” The King gasped. ”You want us to destroy you?” “I want to make a point and give you the proof demanded” “More than one?” The King asked with a disbelieving voice. “It makes no difference if you launch a few or all of the twelve thousand seven hundred and six you have currently pointed at us. My tactical officer suggests that you don't launch the 4th missile of the Kauh mountain base. Its warhead will malfunction and explode on its rails.” The Lord Commander angrily but with a surprised tone said. ”How do you know such detailed information of our defense capabilities?” “The same way we learned to speak your language by analyzing your communications” “Your majesty let me blast these alien spies out of the sky!” The Alien captain said. ”Let him do it. If we can not to come to pass I am forced to leave.” The king frowned but gave the order. The Lord Commander raised his fist in triumph. “Launch order for twenty Cavaro Destructors given!” Twenty of the biggest and most potent Nuclear missiles streaked into the sky and left orbit. The Lord Commander of the Skyforces expected the alien hip simply accelerate and move beyond the reach of the missiles. The King and his now divided cabinet stared at the monitor still showing the alien captain. She yawned and another female with coppery red hair served her some kind of beverage. King Oskread said. ”Would it not be time by now to start accelerating. The missiles are almost there!” “Your majesty if I wanted to evade them, I would not be able to make the point I want to make. Besides your missiles are far slower than I expected. They won't be here for another hour. I think I move a little closer to speed things up.” The Alien ship traversed the distance in the blink of an eye and was now just about a million Mega-Enos away from Kedra the homeworld of the Skedrik. The Skedrik watching could see their own weapons on the screens of the alien approaching fast. Yet none of the aliens were excited or prepared for their imminent doom. The king however almost at the end of his nerves. ”Do you see how honorable these visitors are, Krakead you fool. They are going to sacrifice themselves to give you the proof you wanted.” Captain Olafson said. ”Sorry our majesty, I would not exactly go that far. The black-shrouded being said. ”Impact imminent.” Blinding white light washed over the screen, but the alien captain didn't even spill a drop of her beverage. She then said, ”Your missiles are not capable of stopping us. I didn't even raise shields. King Oskread. Under shields, I could pass right through your sun. I have weapons capable obliterate your world or set in on fire.” The Defense Commander was as speechless and shocked as everyone. “You came to destroy us!” To the king she said. ”He is a dense one. Do you think I waste time talking to you or let you shoot at me? You be destroyed, simple as that.” The king said. ”Arrest yourself Krakead and be gone. This is proof that they are truthful. They did not need to ask but they did. To the alien captain, the King said. “Please accept my apologies and please accept our invitation .” The King still stared at the now dark screen. Only know he noticed just how stressful the entire experience was. –-""-- Shea did not look up from her readouts. ”I am still analyzing their history and I am surprised it was so easy. They seem to have a wise leader. A culture shock like this could easily result in an even more paranoid reaction.” Har-Hi grinned. ”I am not sure it gets much paranoid than that missile slinging general.” I got up and said. ”I am not so sure I can condemn that Defense guy. He was preparing all his life for a very real threat. The only visitors they had before us certainly made his view and his reaction very understandable. I don't think I would have acted much different in his case.” Narth said, “It appears they biologically related to the Furze. A genetic examination might support my hypothesis.” Shea agreed and pointed at the visuals she gathered from Skedrik sources. ”Their adversaries, the Cavaro have more than a passing resemblance to the Freons. It might be interesting to follow up on that as well.” ”Now that be something, to find survivors of the Freon society.” Narth corrected me. ”Freon related species perhaps. United Earth was quite thorough in eliminating anything related to the Freon society.” Elfi said. “I still think the real reason we Sarans joined with United Earth was to have Stahl on our side.” We laughed but Har-Hi was quite serious. “In our case, it was certainly part of my father's decision.” As we spoke about that, I remembered the Freon we ran into in the Karthanian prison and I promised myself asking McElligott about that, especially now as the Karthanians seemed on a path to membership. Then I asked Elfi. ”Did we anything in form of landing instructions?” “No, just the permission to do so.” "Alright, Shaka take us into orbit first and let us ask them where they want us to land." "Where are you going, Captain?" Har-Hi asked. "Too much coffee and then I get myself into Dress uniform. "It's not every day we meet a king." Sodoby said. "You are meeting quite a collection of royalty every time you come on the bridge." "Details, Mr. Sodoby, details." At the door, I almost ran into Circuit. “Captain. Are you done mistreating the ship. There could have been some damage caused.” Of course, he was not serious but he made his best effort trying to sound like it. “SHIP have I ever mistreated you?” “Never!” Circuit pointed his finger in an accusing manner at the ceiling but said to me. ”SHIP always sides with you.” “Naturally she is my SHIP. Those pop rockets could not have scratched the hull. Now we have a Wurgus developed outer layer over the SII Neutronium film and the tetra compacted Ultronit beneath. Wasn't it you who said we could check out the inside of a sun and not worry?” “In theory, Captain.” “Was any damage reported?” “The paint might have peeled off.” “We don't have paint on the outer hull. The color scheme is material integrated,” He could no longer pretend to be angry but said. ”We do have perfectly good shields you know and your point would be the same.” “And face the anger of my CEO for possibly causing the reduction of a percentage point of shield efficiency for an entire second?” He laughed. Har-Hi asked. "Do we land at all or use Tyron's Invention again?” Tyron added eagerly. "We could use the Transmatter Elevator again. The difficulties of last time weren't of technical nature, just a slight miscalculation.” “Appearing with the thunderclap of Thor himself at the most private location of the Grand Regent while he was..well in a very important meeting causing him a heart attack while I had to explain was not just a slight miscalculation.” "Well, we were allowed to remove the Ypeherix eggs." "I think we land, the locals are techno shocked already." Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson